


Love in Void

by Zramcharan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, auditory hallucinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zramcharan/pseuds/Zramcharan
Summary: Starting a new life can be difficult. With a war going on and Void Whispers to contend with the future seems a little dark. However, there are some violet tinged highlights.
Relationships: Female Void Elf/ male Worgen
Kudos: 3





	1. Worgen meets Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Minor scene of Self Harm  
> Multiple scenes with Auditory Hallucinations

Body ached yet felt numb, head...swirling. My mind felt as if it was being sucked into the void itself. "Xannadra." I barely heard the word. My name. "Xannadra!" I laid on the ground if you can call it that. The soil was midnight blue. Slowly I propped myself up into a reclined sitting position. My hand went to grip my forehead. I gasped in shock. My skin was no longer the light gold color it once was. Now it was replaced with a grey-blue tone. Voices, no, whispers filled my mind. "Easy Xannadra. Focus." Magister Umbric said. His voice was different and strange. I looked at him. His skin and hair were different as well. "What do you remember?"  
"I--I remember the box, Then darkness, then nothing."   
"Stay focused. Do not let the void consume you." Another familiar voice spoke to me. I looked up and saw Alleria Windrunner. Famed hero of Azeroth. "You can only fight the chaos of the void with your sanity. It is a great weapon with a great cost." I nodded. She helped me to my feet. "Do you have an anchor?"  
"An anchor?" I was confused by her choice of words.  
"In my experience something to hold you sane is important. It keeps you grounded in who you are. " I shook my head.  
"My mother died in the third war and my sister is back in Quel'thalas. I am alone.  
"Not a complete loss. I am going to see to it you get some... expert help in controlling the chaos within." Alleria said then helped me up. "Take the portal. It will put you in Stormwind. Once you are there go to the Inn in the Dwarven District. I believe it is called the Golden Keg." Magister Umbric handed me a coin purse.  
"Get some food in your belly. You should feel better. Granted, Dwarven Cuisine is... lacking compared to Sin'dorei delicacies." Magister Umbric added.  
"We are no longer Blood Elves, What are we now?" I asked as sadness filled me.   
"We are Ren'dorei." He said with his head high. "Ren '' in Thalassian was Void, while dorei was Children. We were no longer Blood Elves. No, We were Void Elves. 

I went to the void portal. The chaotic hole in space looked like a blackened wound upon the fabric of space bleeding blue. It was intimidating; the wound spiraled in on itself like it was tempting me to journey to what laid behind it. I took a deep breath and walked through the portal.

#  
I arrived. To where I was not completely certain. Judging by the architect using brick and mortar it was safe to assume that reached my destination. "Excuse me, Ma'am." A man said unto me. I turned around to look at him as he stood in front of a strange log building that seemed out of place in the brick-built city. Granted we were outside the city proper. It was still out of place nonetheless.  
"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow and he cleared his throat. More out of nervousness than actual need, I am sure. He held out a letter. By the looks of it, he was passing these around to every Ren'dorei that came out of the portal. I noticed the seal on the back. It was folded and closed with a stamp. Only someone of great importance would have a wax seal on a letter. Knowing just enough of the Alliance I could only assume it was from King Anduin. Well, at least he did his best to try to make my people feel welcome. Did I bother reading it? No. Probably something like Hero, Welcome to the Alliance... something, something... Alleria Windrunner... Blah blah Powers of the void will make a fine addition to the Alliance, Sincerely your king; Anduin.  
I had other business to attend to so instead of reading the royal flier I walked into town.   
#  
I coughed as I walked into the Dwarven District. So much pollution. The air was thick with smog. It was disgusting. Feeling even dirtier, I continued my walk to the inn. Luckily it was not too far from the entrance of the district which reeked of burning gasoline, oil, and rubber. There seemed to be a lot of Draven and Gnomish immigrants or maybe migrant workers. It was not my place to know nor care. There were a handful of adventurers, like me, making their way out of the emissary building. a strange gnome with shiny metal legs and arms ran past me causing me to lose my balance. I finally made it to the Golden Keg with little incident since then.  
#  
The air quality inside of the Golden Keg was a little better. I was able to finally take more than a few breaths without feeling like I was going to cough out my lungs. Now I was wondering what color my lungs were. Did the Void only change the pigment of my melanin? That was a question I was not prepared or willing to answer. Can I still summon Liloth, I pondered. "What can I get ya?" I looked to my left and a Dwarf woman stood at my side.  
"Something with meat and something to drink. I don't care what it is."  
"You seem a little worse for wear." I heard a deep masculine voice behind me as the barmaid scuttled off to the kitchen.  
"You would be too if you had a day as I did." I sat down at the table and took him in. His pale alabaster skin looked as if it was too stubborn to darken from the sun. his red hair only added more evidence to this fact.   
"I know, I have had 'one of those days' as the saying goes," I noted his accent was not the same as the other humans in Stormwind.  
"You're not from around here either, are you?"  
"Oh? What gave it away?"  
"The accent, the fluid way you talk, your choice of words," I said. "Then there is the part that I am here, alone awaiting a stranger. While I, myself am a stranger as well." I motioned to the chair. "Please, sit. I feel we have a lot to discuss."  
"Aye. My name is Cianth, I was told by certain individuals to help you. I didn't realize you would be magnificent." Oh, how he worked that charm. He was handsome even if he was a Worgen.   
"Oh aren't you a good boy." He cringed at my choice of words which gave me more clues.  
"So tell me about yourself."  
"There is nothing important to tell." I took a sip of my drink wanting to avoid any questions.  
"There has to be. Why did you follow Magister Umbric, do you have a family."  
"Questions, questions, questions..." I was annoyed by the battery of inquiries. "Fine, I will answer you. However, a question for a question. I stated as my food arrived. "Now, let me eat at least a little bit. I had a very long day almost being subjugated by a Void entity and being changed against my will." I emphasized this by slamming a fork into the chicken I was eating. I took a few bites then spoke again. "So, You are Gilnaen, correct?"  
"Aye. Born and raised in the city. That was until the wall came down."  
"Worgens and Horde of the undead. I read about that. Though what I read was a little..."  
"One-sided. Probably making Sylvanas out to be the hero."  
"Indeed. But let us not focus on that. I am sure it is painful."  
"Okay, My turn. Any Family?" He was still on the family line like a dog with a bone.  
"Yes, a sister back in Silvermoon. Or at least that was where she was before my exile. Before you ask. I loved her dearly. After my mother died. She helped me pick up the pieces of my heart."  
"I am guessing you and your mother were close."  
"More so than me and my father. Lissathelyn was daddy's little girl. I was Mama's daughter. What family do you have left?"  
"Left? Interesting choice of words. Father died in the 3rd war Mother died when the wall fell. My brother went off and became a trapper. Simple work. I wonder how he is doing with that Blood elf mate of his."  
"Wait... your brother is mated to a sin'dorei?" I was shocked.   
"Ah, ah, ah my turn." I playfully grumbled at his words.  
"Why. Why did you choose to disregard your family, your home, your sister to follow Umbric."  
"I-- I believed he was right. The horde would turn on us. After what I heard about Garosh I knew I made the right decision. I never looked back."  
"Okay, enough questions. Let's see what I have to work with."

I finished my meal, I was not thrilled about heading back out in the pollution filled district. Still, I had no choice so I followed him. The whispers in my brain were incoherent. But they were loud enough to let me know they were there as I followed him.

#  
We made our way out of the Dwarven District into what looked like a Market square. "Maybe if you are a good girl I will give you a tour of Stormwind. This will be your new home. If you so choose." He said. Did he tell me I had the option of leaving?  
"Meaning?" I probed him for more information.  
"Meaning we are in a war. Sylvanas, The Horde Warchief just burned down Teldrassil. Now the Night Elves want vengeance."  
"I heard many of your kind settled there as well."  
"It doesn't take much for the blue banshee bitch to ruffle Gen's fur." He chuckled. "She could sneeze on him and he would want her head. Not blaming him though, She did murder his son. While sending her minions to wipe us out."  
"After all that, you are still being...nice to me. I was Horde and you are not showing any sign of disapproval of your duties."  
"You are not undead or orc so..." he shrugged. I wanted to interject but in a way he was right. I remember spending some time in Undercity. The Forsaken worshiped Sylvanas as something different. Not quite a goddess but they had full devotion in her. It was creepy. Not failing to mention the Orcs. They got a certain pride from war. It didn't matter what they fought for. It was something that fueled them. "For blood and honor” as they would say.   
The air quality was getting better as we walked further away from where we once were. Even though there was a war going on. It was nice to see people living their lives. Children running and playing. Oblivious to the horrors outside of their world.   
"You okay?"  
"Y-yes. It has just been a while since I have seen a city, let alone a capital city not struggling as fuel for the war machine." This was what I wanted to fight for. Yes, there was never truly going to be peace, but people living peaceful lives were what seemed to make it all worth it.  
"Hmmm," was the only acknowledgment I got from him. As I was trying to figure out what he was thinking a ball hit me in the face. I turned to see a child. His mouth was gaped open. The whispers were louder. _Kill...the...child! He meant to hit you, Kill the child, Make him pay, KILL THE CHILD!_ Over and over again in some sadistic chant.  
"Xannadra, Calm down. Focus." I wondered what he was talking about and then I saw it. I looked and there was a blue-black aura around me. No, it wasn't around me It was radiating from me. I realized this when I looked at my hand. My arm was black only highlighted by cobalt blue. "Easy there, girl. He didn't mean it. It was an accident. Now calm down." His words. Cianth's voice was soft, guiding, and gentle. The void receded, the whispers got softer.  
"There are laws I must follow," I said to myself. Cian knew from years of experience to let me fight and to keep his distance. He tossed the ball back to the boy. the boy caught it and ran as fast as little legs could travel.  
"That!" Cianth laughed, not so much in levity than unbelievable relief, "Is why we need to train."He shouted at me.  
"I-I'm sorry. I do not know what came over me."  
"Oh, I do." He turned away from and yelled, "All right let's get out of here. There is a little mine not far from here. We can get some practice killing Kobolds. Not only that but we are going to need some cash. So, make sure you grab their candles...after they're dead."  
I nodded.  
#  
We walked out the front gates of Stormwind. Then I stopped. Cian gave me a quizzical look. I smiled at him. I then summoned the energy to call my darling little succubus. I was not sure how she would take to my change. No matter, she knew my energy. In a brilliant puff of black and green smoke, Liloth appeared in front of me. "Oh, my." She gasped at my new look. "I thought I smelled something different about you."  
"Disappointed?"  
"Hm, slightly. You are a big girl You know what you are doing." She said with a smile. _Kill he she is fel_. _Kill her. YES! Kill the Demon._  
"Oh, fuck off." Liloth had a look like I was testing her patience. "Not you, Lily. These blasted whispers in my head."  
"Stop answering them. They gain strength the more you give them attention."  
"How would you know?"  
"I am a little weak, and I need your... attention." She pouted as the words came out of her mouth.  
"I see you have a good relationship with your Succubus. From what I am told they are loyal yet uncontrollable and difficult when it comes to following orders." Liloth hugged me as I ran my hand through her long black hair.  
"I usually let her do what she wants in a fight. She keeps me protected and that is all that matters."  
"Makes sense.” He turned then walked down the road.  
#  
Goldshire, I honestly have to admit, nothing changed here, since my youth in the city. That was back before I was even a Blood Elf, Back when I was a young high elf. The only thing that changed where all of these champions of the Alliance parading around some were dancing in the streets while others were dueling. Some even were revving up their Choppers. "Be careful in the inn.” Cian said, “someone might mistake you as... a woman of the night and try to proposition you.”  
“Oh?” I giggled, “I think I can handle that, besides, If I got ‘propositioned’ it would not be any of your concern.”  
“You can still hurt people unintentionally. That chaos in you is highly unstable. We need you to get that in check before you start scratching that itch.” I grumbled and growled in frustration. At least I got a little satisfaction when the big bad wolf sighed at my chosen form of protest.  
“Can we at least stop, these heels are killing me.’ I emphasized my words by picking up my right boot and turning it...awkwardly.  
“I suppose I can use a drink.” he looked around and saw Liloth was gone. “Where...”  
“She is here,” I interjected. “She likes to go invisible when around others."  
“Probably safer that way, ” He then guided me to the inn.  
We entered the inn and there were a lot of people. The sounds of people in the dining area drowned out the whispers in my head; they also muffled the sounds coming from upstairs. I looked up. The sound of something being slammed on the floor of the room above me caught my attention. “By the void, is someone nailing the floor up there?”  
“Believe me. Something is getting nailed. I doubt it’s the floor though.”  
“What...Oh... ” I saw a knowing grin on his face as I sat in a chair.  
“Wait here. I will get us some drinks.”  
“If they have Moonberry Juice can you get me some?”  
“If they have it. Though with the tastes of the adventurers that frequent the town I am sure they do.” I watched as he walked off to the bar.   
“I don’t believe I have seen you here before. I turned my head and there stood a man in plate armor. His helmet was off as he carried it under his shoulder.   
"New in town." I wish he could see my eyes rolling as I turned my head to watch Cianth at the bar.  
"So I see. Want me to show you around?" His accent gave it away. He was human. Not much against humans but, Cianth was right. I did need to not put myself or others in unnecessary danger. Okay, so that was not entirely the truth. I was not interested in this guy.  
"No. I think my mate can handle that." I let out a sigh and agave him a deviant smile "We were just taking a break."  
"Mate?"  
"Oh, yes. See that tall red hair warrior over there. He is a... real animal in bed. Doesn't help that he turns into an animal, quite literally in fact." He turned and went out of the inn. As he exited I could hear him mumble something that sounded like slut. I shot him a look as he went out the door.  
"Xannadra. How many times do I have to tell you to not let others get to you?"  
"More than once, apparently," I said with a smile as he broke my thoughts on killing the human. "Also, I assume more than twice before this little trip is through." He shook his head. And let it go. "So your brother, tell me about him"  
"I already said as much as I know. Last I saw him was over in the Broken Isles. That was the last time someone reached out to me for help."  
"So you two aren't close?"  
"Oh we are, or at least we were. We make it a point to tell each other where we are and if fate has one of us there we check up on each other."  
"Too bad I cannot see my sister. We were very close.” my heart raced as the thought of my loneliness filled my mind. Whispers. Again with the whispers. Then I felt something. Cianth put his hand on mine. Strange, the voices quieted. I looked up at him. His face was filled with concern. "Come," I said then gulped the last so of my drink. "Let's get this over with."  
"The mine is a little ways away." He stood up and walked to my side of the table. There he stood with his hand out, offering it to me, palm up. I took his hand and he jolted me into him, showing me his strengths. There was warmth in the flesh that wasn't protected by the metal in his armor. His scent was wild. It told of the places he had been. I recognized the scent of death and decay from the desert wastelands of the Outlands. There was the scent I was unfamiliar with. One that was almost similar to Outlands, yet with a stronger Fel scent of brimstone.   
"One of these days, you need to regale me on your adventures." I smiled then turned my back to him. We walked out of the inn.  
#  
We made our way to Fargodeep mine. It was a quaint little place, nestled between two farms. "Now, when you fight. It is okay to lose a little control. your strength is chaos. But be strong enough to reel it in when you are finished. Got that?" I just nodded. I shot out a few shadow bolts. Liloth went out and followed my blast. She was able to get the attention of the kobold. Then I heard something behind me. Cianth roared and then ran forward and grabbed the attention of 5 kobolds. Cianth then ran towards Liloth and used a running lariat to knock the kobold that was attacking her. "Come on! attack my group." His words were strained like he was growling. Which was quite appropriate as he was now a white wolf standing on his hind legs. I nodded and started casting more shadow bolts as fast as I could.   
Something came over me. I heard a scream. It was from me as my sight went into negative shades. The voices were louder but my spells seemed to be doing more damage. Kobolds were falling. The rest of the fight was a blur of demons and fel blasts. The last kobold fell and so did I. My sight slowly came back to normal. "Easy there Xanni, let's get you out of here." I felt Cianth lift me to stand on my own feet. I nodded. "We should go. I have enough to work with."  
"From one fight?" I was in shock.  
"One fight you barely finished. If I wasn't here..."  
"It doesn't matter. I did have you. I may not be able to handle this shit on my own but I can handle it." My head was held high as I gave him my best "I am in control here", posture.  
"Let's get you home. To my place. You can rest there.” I nodded. As we walked I took him in. He didn't shift back into his human form. He was a beautiful Worgen. His white pet was well taken care of. His golden eyes focused on the entrance to the mine.   
"Your eyes are so big and gorgeous." He gave me a smile baring his canines. It sent a shiver down my spine. The whispers were almost as quiet as background noise. We walked to a creek.  
"We are going to have to cross this water."  
"Um, no." I wanted to giggle at his confused reaction. "I am not getting wet. Not like that." Cianth growled. "Eep!" I let out as he lifted me and put me on his shoulder like I was a sack of flour. This was quite uncomfortable. The silver metal plate pauldron was smooth yet gave no relief as my abdomen was resting on it. He walked through the creek and then set me down on dry land. My fist clanged on his chest plate. "You big brute. How dare you." My arms folded across my chest as I poured. I didn't realize I emphasized my breasts until I saw his golden eyes look down at my chest. I spun around and let out a "hmph".   
"Come on. You can pretend to be offended as we walk."  
"Pretend?" He chuckled and then I had to laugh. "Oh fine. You, big bad wolf. Let's go." I was getting hungry. Not to fail to mention, getting out of these robes would be nice.  
#  
We got to his cabin in Duskwood. A long way from Stormwind but I couldn't complain. I was relieved to get there. I needed to get these heavy combat robes off. I still had the candles and some random knick-knacks I found on the dead kobolds. "Is there a shop I can go to. So I can get rid of this junk."  
"Yes, either I can go with you or..."  
"Or I could just ask someone for directions. Don't worry. I will be fine. I have Liloth with me."  
"I should have introduced you to the people here." there was some regret in the decision. Not enough to bother me though.  
"Don't be silly. We will deal with any snags. I am enjoying this." I left the house. Don't get me wrong. He was a great help. I just need some breathing room in my thoughts., as dangerous as that may be. Liloth stayed by my side. I didn't need to see her sense of her presence. We were connected.  
"Damn it! My mind, so shut... up!" I said as the whispers roared in my head. They rolled along the surface of my mind. Pain. Concentrate on pain, I thought to myself as my fist tightened. There was some relief as the sharpness began to dull. Cool thick liquid pooled around the tip of my stiletto nails. My breathing was heavy. My heart was racing, sweat was pouring from my skin and dripping profusely into a small puddle on the dirt road. My vision blurred. A scream, my voice. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Xannadra," Cianth said with that calming base voice. "Easy girl. Focus on my voice. Come back to me. Easy, does it." He knelt in front of me. "Come on I'll help you up." I nodded and he draped my arm over his shoulder to lift me. In a moment I was on my feet.  
My head was clearer. Yet I twisted into his chest. My hand felt the soft yet nubby texture of his white linen shirt. I could feel the stone-like muscles hidden beneath its surface. His scent entered my nostrils and my brain. I inhaled deeply like I was taking a whiff of a fine meal. "Mmm," I let out with my eyes closed. I heard him chuckle.   
"Looks like I am going to have to keep an eye on you."  
"Or one of your big strong paws." The whispers quieted to a soft lull in my head like white noise. My heavy breathing shifted from fear to... what I can only call hunger. His bestial scent was still intoxicating. "How did you find me? I assume you got here before I screamed."  
"I did. Thanks to Liloth."  
"I am going to have to reward her." Cianth read my face well. His deviant smile matched my own. I leaned in to whisper in his ear. I wouldn't mind letting you have a reward as well."  
"You can reward me when you get under control. I would feel terrible if you devoured me in the worst possible way."  
"Of course. I still need my bag emptied and some coins so..."  
"I will be here. By your side." I knew first hand the beast that laid beneath the calming surface, however, his voice was a comfort. We walked into the Trade store. I emptied my pack by dumping it out. On top of the pile was the contents at the bottom of the pack. Which happened to be a set of my underwear. Cianth blushed as he saw the small bits of fabric I used to cover myself. I looked him in the face and he quickly looked away. Red and gold. "The red would look fine but the gold trim would clash with my present skin tone," I said as I held up the thong panties with both hands on the waistband. "Don't you think?" My gaze was on Cianth."  
"Oh for bloody sakes. Just either keep them or sell them."  
"You're no fun." I ended up selling most of the things I got from the damned kobolds, save for one. A candle. A solitary candle. My trophy from my first time adventuring in my new life. Luckily the trader I was at had a few odds and ends. Which included a limited stock of clothes.  
"Excuse me," I said looking at the Gilnaen woman at the counter. Would you happen to have anything in my size?"  
"The best I can do for you is this. She went to pick up some clothes. and sat them on the counter. It was awkward. Most of these clothes were tailored to fit humans. So they were either too big around the waist and shoulders or too small around the legs. She had some cute underwear. As I said they were just a tad too small. But at least they wouldn't fall off my hips. "I see you don't get many elves, do you?  
"Well, there is the kal'dorei. They do have a grove in these parts. Void elves are a little rarer."  
"I see." I said then picked out a gray camisole and short pants with a drawstring." I could feel Cianth's warm body as he stood a few inches behind me. I pushed back into him on purpose. His hand went to grab my hip.   
“Don’t start...." He said in my ear as his hand slid to my butt. I felt him caress my backside. As the Worgen female turned her back to me I felt a whack against my ass. I let out a Yelp and he snickered.  
"Alright, here are your clothes and leftover 20 silver for the junk."  
"Seems fair enough. I then noticed a little hand mirror. "How much for the mirror?"  
"On the house." She smiled.  
"Thank you." I then turned and left the store. my red-haired Gilnaen was behind me as I walked. I leaned back into him as I turned my head over my right shoulder. "Don't you think it is getting late?" There was a hint in my voice.  
"Yes. Let's get some sleep." He spoke softly. My hand wrapped around his human hand Pushing myself forward I lead him to his home.  
We entered his house then I felt a jolt. Cianth tugged my arm toward himself, spinning me into his chest. I gasped at the sudden shock then looked up at him with a smile.  
"Let's get you tucked in." The claw on his index finger traced my jawline. His strong arms then scooped me into his embrace. It felt comforting as he held me close and went up the stairs.   
I saw his bed and smiled. "What's this?" I asked feigning innocence, "one bed... what are we going to do?"   
"You are sleeping on the bed. I am sleeping on the floor." I growled my dissatisfaction with the sleeping arrangements as he laid me on the bed with care. I was more than a little disappointed when I saw him pull a pillow off the bed.  
"Not sleeping in the bed?"  
"No. I figured you need the bed."  
"Come up here. I get cold easily." I said as I stood up. Cianth then laid in bed as I took my pack out of the bedroom. The mirror I once had in my pack was now in my hand. I looked at my face in the mirror. My eyes no longer glowed the trademark fel green Blood Elves eyes once were prominent in our people. No, they now glowed white with a slight purple hue. "well with all things considered. I still look good." I said to the mirror then put it back in my pack.   
There was a smile on Worgen's face as I entered the room. His gaze fell on my newly acquired pajamas then he spoke. "You wouldn't get cold if you were wearing more clothes."  
"I would still get cold. Something about the void that draws in everything." His giant fury paw reached out and took my hand.  
"You're right. It's like ice." My hands steadied my body on the bed as I got back into it. His warm arm wrapped around my own body holding me close to him allowing me to drift into sleep.


	2. I'm Sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Called into the services of King Greymane Xannadra and Cianth must travel back into Stormwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transitional chapter so not much action going on.

The scent of coffee roused me from my slumber. I grumbled as my body turned to not feel Cianth's. Unfortunately, the damned wolf was a gentleman last night. He held me to keep me warm and that was it. I looked in the silver hand mirror I recently purchased. The change my body went through from the corruption was not all that bad. Even if it were I would still have to live with it. The Fel glow that once illuminated my eyes was now replaced by a white light with a blue tinge. I was still a little saddened my light skin was now a light blue-grey as if I was soaking in a bath of Moonberry juice. My stomach rumbled and the whispers again started their rumble as they filled my mind. I needed to find Cianth.

Voices, not in my head this time, came from downstairs as I took the steps to the main floor. One was Cianth, the other was female. As I moved closer the voices became clearer.

"Thank you for the coffee. I am not used to proper hospitality." The female voice spoke.

"I can imagine. Being on Argus and all."

"You better tend to your ren'dorei. She may get a little defensive with my presence." Her head turned in my direction and she smiled.

"Xannadra, you are awake I see." I simply smiled then sat at the table. "Can I get you something to drink?”

"Coffee, please. It will help warm me up since my bed warmer is not by my side." I watched as Cianth's face twisted in an awkward grimace as he bit his lower lip. His bright golden eyes were now looking in his coffee. My glance shot towards Alleria. She was conveniently hiding her smile with a mug.

"It seems you two are getting along quite well," Alleria said to me with a smile.

"I would like to get along better with the mutt," I said to Alleria. It was nice to see her enjoy some humor. She has been fighting the void far longer than I could imagine.

"Maybe if you are a good girl we will play." there was a certain hint in Cianth’s voice, though I might have been imagining it.

"King Greymane needs to speak with you, both. We are setting up a strike against the Horde Warchief in Lordaeron. Cianth has told me you seem... in control when he is around."

"Liloth and I have both noticed this as well."

"Liloth?" At that moment the succubus appeared. "Interesting bond you have with her. She even followed you into the void."

"I consider myself lucky she has taken a shine to me."

"Cianth I am sure the war council would like to debrief you on your task." Alleria stood then turned and smiled. "Oh, Xannadra. I am proud of you. You seem to be adjusting rather well." With that, the ranger left Cianth and me in the cabin... alone. 

"So you need to see the war council." 

No, we need to see the war council. Do you think I am going to leave you alone after what happened yesterday?"

"Good." My words confounded the young pup. "Do you think I want to be left alone after that?"

I stood up and sauntered to the back of his chair. My hands ran down his shoulders and rested upon his chest. "No. I will go mad if you are not close to me." My voice purred in his ear in a husky manner. My black lips curled in a smile. His chest expanded as air entered deeply into his lungs. He then groaned as I nibbled his ear. 

"As much as I am enjoying this." His voice wavered. He was regretting the words before he spoke."We need to get going."

"Let me stay like this just for a while longer." He sat still as I felt the heat of his furry underbelly. His white furry head nuzzled my own grey cheek. I kissed the side of his maw. If he wasn't going to take the first steps I would have to."Let me get dressed." I said as I stood up. I then kissed him on the top of his head then went upstairs. 

While upstairs I started humming an old tune my mother sang to me. "Pretty tune." Cianth's voice was soft and gentle.

"Lament of the high borne." My mother used to sing this as a lullaby.

"We need some ground rules." He was being blunt. Straight for the throat, I would say.

"Oh?" I spun around to look at him.

"A safe word. A word to tell me to stop."

"Why not 'stop'?" I asked.

"It needs to be a universal word, a word you would never say in any situation. Saying 'stop' could be you playing around."

"Okay then, Shala."

"Cute. I suppose Stop in another language will do." He said with a smile.

“No, not Stop. Safe as in Al deil shala.”I was standing close to him. Closer than most people would dare be with a worgen even if they were a friend. "Now a rule for you."

"What?"His shocked response was flattering and cute.

"Only fair. A question for a question, a rule for a rule."

"What is the rule?"

"Any time you spend with me alone. You must be in this form."

"What!"

"I want to see the real you. Not the remnant of who you were. I understand that you have to deal with humans. The Gilnean act calms them down. With me, you are a magnificent Worgen". I said as I ran my hand along the side of his white maw.

"So, you are not disturbed by this?"

"No, darling, No. I see you, also see your less hairy form as something you put on."

"Like clothes."

"Exactly.

"I see I am not the only one who likes to see the other naked."

"You are a bad boy. You are also lucky. Lucky that I do not have time to punish you properly." Cianth shifted back into his human form. As per our agreement I did not say anything since we were traveling.

***

It seemed most of my time was being spent in Stormwind. I really did not care for it. The place was far too claustrophobic. All this life contained behind walls. I was starting to miss the drab and dreary Duskwood already. 

“You seem upset.”

“What?” I was shocked out of my thoughts. “No. Well, yes.”

“Already starting to miss Duskwood?”

“Indeed. There is a certain humble charm.”

“Maybe we can get you enough gold to have a little house built there.”

“Oh.”

“I am kidding, love.” his hand wrapped around mine. “You can stay with me. If you so choose.”

We walked to the main keep. I was already exhausted but I kept going up the stairs to the castle.

"If you want. I can carry you."

"Last time you carried me I had a bruise. I think I can manage the walk." I said the went up the stairs. There was a guard posted in the front of the entranceway to the keep.

“Private, I need to speak with King Greymane.” This should be interesting. Cianth was not in any sort of uniform that showed his rank. No. My Worgen was in black leather pants and a linen long sleeve shirt. 

“If you have an inquiry you go through the proper channels, sir.” Cianth smiled.

“Your Gilnean correct?” It was a rhetorical question, the guard was obviously not only a Gilnaen but his armor was that of a royal guard.

“Yes, sir.” Cianth let out a grunt.

“Who is your NCO in charge, Private.” The tension was thick. Cianth's presence was now that of a dominant male. As if he was summoning a portion of his Worgen presence 

“Machen, I see you are still berating my troops.” A strong yet feminine voice called out.

“You gotta keep them on their toes, Sergeant Nowicki.” My Worgen’s posture eased and relaxed. I let out a sigh of relief as this happened.

“Yes, I suppose. How is the special assignment treating you?”

“It’s been rough,” Cianth looked back at me with a smile, “but I find it rewarding.”

“This her? She is something else.”

“I am right here you know. No need to speak about me like I am just a picture.” I said then folded my arms in front of my chest.

“Our king is in the middle of war preparations.”

We can come back.”

“He wanted me to take you to see him personally.” Sgt. Nowicki led us in the keep to see Greymane. 

“So much like your brother, Cianth.”

“I am the older one, Symphony.”

“So quick to drop the military etiquette.”

“We were friends before we signed up.”

“We could have been more.” Oh, that did it now I was pissed. I was finding out that this bitch, most likely literally, was Cianth’s old flame.”

“No, we couldn't have. We are too close.”

“The change has made you nobler and more stubborn I see.”

“My lord. Captain Machen and...” Captain? So my Handsome worgen was established with a military career. Interesting.

“Xannadra Riftheart,” I said as I realized there was a silence.

“Lady Riftheart, Here as you requested.”

“Welcome, Captain.” Alleria Windrunner said. 

“Thank you Lady Windrunner.”

“Captain Machen. It has been a while.”

“You never summoned me twice in one week before, my lord. Let alone once in 4 years.”

“Wasn’t my choice, Machen. I know you're busy but you were a special request.”

“By whom?”

“By me, you old hound!” A voice bellowed from the entrance. I turned to see a worgen male in human form. His build was quite similar to Cianth’s. Slight differences in his nose were slightly slimmer, his skin tone was a little darker and his auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

“You sonofabitch!” Cianth said then smiled and hugged the other male. “Looks like your elf has been keeping good care of you.”

“Well, if I don’t who is.” A familiar deep yet feminine voice said as the tall red-headed Blood elf sauntered in behind Theoden.”

“Kristila!”

“Xanni. Wow if this isn’t a pleasant surprise.”

“Huh seems like the girls know each other.”

“I would say so.”

“You can catch up later. Right now I need you two to focus.” Cianth stood stiff as a board then pivoted around to face King Greymane.

“Yes, my lord. My apologies.”

“We have reason to believe the Horde is working on gathering allies. The Burning Legion has all but crippled both sides. We need footholds in Zuldazar if we are to stop the Horde’s progression and gain a few allies of our own.”

“So we are heading out to Zandalar?”

“Indeed. You four will be on the first ship out to a region known as Nazmir.” King Greymane paused then spoke softer with a smile. “How’s your cartography, Captain Machen?’

“Still as good as they were back in Gilneas.” King Greymane nodded then a soldier came up to Cianth with a scroll container. The King went back to the campaign map. You are dismissed.” Cianth took the container and saluted his king.

We walked out of the office with 2 more added to our group. “I would have offered you something to eat but we have to get to the ship. Also, not sure if you will get seasick.”

“No. But thanks for asking,"

The ship rocked up and down, back and forth. It was churning my stomach as it bobbed. My chest rested upon the side of the ship as my stomach forcefully expelled what little content remained within. 

"Much different than a Sin'dorei cruise isn't it Xanni."

"Piss off, Kristi."

"To think, I brought you some water." I grabbed the ladle in the bucket my red-haired friend was holding and drank the water.

"Not holding up too well." Cianth's words were soothing, his hand on my back even more so. My eyes showed a Silent helpless plea as I embraced him.

My chest heaved, bile spewed from my mouth splashing upon Cianth's shirt. I was weighed down and wanted to run and hide below deck. I tried to move, however, Cianth held me in place. "Easy, Xanni. It's okay. You are fine." My Worgen warrior spoke to me. His voice like black velvet upon my ears rubbed it's the way through my head and down my spine. I offered little resistance to him at this moment. 

Once satisfied I was not going anywhere Cianth put me at a distance from his body. I watched as he pulled off his shirt showing me his well-toned muscular chest. "Theo!" He shouted. "Can you put this in my pack for me?"

"Considering, I have heard the stories of this one. It is safer than I do it then you leaving her to her own devices."

"I apologize for your shirt."

"Don't, it was an accident and there was nothing you could do." 

"Your brother is taking his time coming back up to the deck," I said with a hint.

"Kristi seems to have gone with him." There was a pause as a smile on Cianth's human lips. "You know what they say 'it's the motion of the ocean." 


End file.
